


you've always meant something to me

by wither_away



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nearly Getting Caught, Overstimulation, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wither_away/pseuds/wither_away
Summary: Liam has a infuriatingly gorgeous, undeniably sexy and unbelievably smart friend named Luke.





	

Liam loved Luke, but he was sure Luke didn’t feel the same way because simply put, Luke was not gay. Luke was the furthest from gay a person you will ever meet. He flirted with every girl in the club and always got laid. He walked around shirtless half the time, and Liam could not stand it.

Liam hated Luke, with his stupid green eyes and sharp jawline, the chiseled 8-pack abs and the toned calves. Liam was cute, no doubt, with round glasses and a dimpled smile, not to mention wonderful light brown hair. But he was nothing compared to Luke, Luke with the tanned skin and the white teeth, the jet-black hair and the veined arms. 

Basically, Luke was a wet dream. And boy did Liam want him to fuck him senseless.

Luke was over at his house for a school robotics project, which Liam was infinitely thankful for because not only would he get to witness Luke’s mouthwatering intellect, but also his beautiful laugh. 

“Quit staring, Liam. I know I’m hot,” Luke joked, his lips breaking into a full smile as he pushed his hair back. Liam swallowed, accidentally choking himself and began to cough uncontrollably. A look of concern passed over Luke’s handsome features and he walked over, smoothing one hand over Liam’s back. His touch burned really badly and Liam almost convulsed into a seizure. Keyword: almost. 

“Hey, are you okay? Breathe, breathe,” Luke said softly and soothingly, causing Liam to nearly melt into a puddle of nerdy-boy goo. Instead, Liam cleared his throat and nodded stiffly, looking anywhere but at Luke’s face, which was inconveniently 2 inches away from his, making him feel self-conscious. 

“I’m gonna head to my room. You can finish up and see yourself out, right?” Liam’s question came out quick and breathless. Luke raised an eyebrow, a gesture that sent Liam’s blood rushing to his cock. Luke nodded anyway and smiled reassuringly. Liam wanted to puke. But most of all, he needed to relieve his horniness. Luke made him so fucking horny all the fucking time and he couldn’t stand another minute in his Greek God presence.

Liam ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He dialed his other best friend’s number and plugged in his earphones, lying down on his bed, facing the window opposite the door. He was dying to get fucked, and he would do anything for Luke to barge in right now and take him against the fucking wall. But he obviously wouldn’t, so Liam had to settle for other measures. Zac was always happy to help.

“Luke making you horny again?” Zac drawled in his British accent once he picked up. “Please don’t say his name,” Liam was strangely close to tears, his cock was so hard it was throbbing. He pulled down his pants, not bothering to get naked. 

Zac sighed and began to ease Liam’s pain, “Take that big cock out for me.” Liam obliged, following instructions.  
“Wrap your hand around it,” Zac instructed. Liam groaned as he did it, feeling the urge to just jack himself off hard and fast. 

“Slowly pull on it. Up and down,” Zac said in his seductive voice, sending tingles down Liam’s hard dick. Liam closed his eyes, focusing on Luke’s everything, his green eyes, his sharp jawlines, and his fucking huge hands. Liam wanted so badly for Luke’s hands to be all over him, cupping his neck, touching his lips and wrapped around his fucking hard cock. Liam moaned loudly in obliviousness and picked up the speed. 

“Luke… please fuck me. Fuck me so hard. Take your big fucking cock and ram it into my ass,” Liam groaned in pleasure, running one hand through his sweaty hair. He licked two of his fingers and inserted it into his ass, adding two more after a while, pretending it was Luke’s huge dick pounding him into oblivion. He’s seen Luke’s cock before, once when he accidentally opened the bathroom door. It was 9 inches long, 2 inches wide and it looked absolutely delicious. That night, Liam masturbated until dawn, using his fingers in his ass for the first time. 

Liam was so caught up in pleasure that he didn’t notice the door swing open.

Luke was about to leave when he heard a loud groan, and his eyebrows scrunched up in a worried look. He called for Liam but Liam didn’t respond. Anxious, Luke had run up the stairs, thinking Liam knocked his head on something and passed out. 

That’s when he came to Liam’s door and heard, “Luke, please fuck me. Fuck me so hard.” Luke stopped short, his breath cutting shallow as the sheer amount of desperation in Liam’s sexy British accent, an erection forming. Luke didn’t think Liam thought of him that way, adorable Liam who always made girls fall for his amazing smile and those cute fucking glasses. Luke subconsciously brought his hand to his dick, touching it the way he thought Liam would, in rhythm with Liam’s sinful moans. Initially, Luke was thinking of just staying by the door and listening to the wonderful sounds Liam was making. Fuck, Luke wanted him so badly. He wanted to whisper sweet praises into Liam’s ear and make him squirm underneath his touch. He wanted Liam to look him in the eyes as he came in his tight ass. He wanted to ride Liam, and he wanted Liam to ride his fucking brains out.

“Take your big fucking cock and ram it into my ass,” Liam groans lowly. Luke nearly comes at the sound of that, growling deep in his throat as his hand moved up and down his hard fucking dick faster and faster. 

“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore,” Luke opened the door and walked in. Liam didn’t seem to notice. The sight of Liam lying on his bed alone, cock thrusting in his own hand, chasing his own climax with sultry moans and sweat trickling down his neck, made Luke’s cock throb with desire. Luke brushed his hair back in frustration and decided to do something mischievous. He stripped completely and slid silently into bed with Liam, body nearly pressing up against Liam’s back, but not quite so Liam wouldn’t notice. Luke brought his hand slowly to Liam’s hard cock and applied just the right amount of pressure. Liam jumped in shock, tugging his earphones out and standing up. 

“Oh my god. Luke, what are you doing?” Liam stammered. Luke didn’t reply, his eyes fixed on Liam’s delicious 9” cock. He licked his lips in anticipation. Liam followed his gaze to his own package, and quickly used his hands to block his view. Luke frowned unhappily and got up, backing Liam into a corner. Liam tried to slide out but Luke slammed a hand on the wall next to his head. Liam looked away nervously; back stiff against the cold wall. Luke rested a finger below Liam’s chin, gently forcing Liam to look up into his eyes. 

“Why are you doing this?” Liam’s lips curved down in a frown that Luke didn’t like very much. Liam was sure Luke was straight, and that this was all an elaborate prank. In response, Luke brought his lips to the corners of Liam’s mouth, kissing both ends. Liam closed his eyes and hummed pleasure, causing Luke to smile happily. Luke pulled back and admired Liam’s adorable grin, this time kissing his lips in the centre. To Luke’s surprise, Liam’s hand slithered up his neck into his hair, and forced Luke into a deeper kiss. Luke growled at the sudden domination and felt Liam smile against his lips. Luke cupped Liam’s face, causing him to gasp at his hot touch and Luke took the chance to slide his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam groaned heatedly as the makeout became even more intense. Luke’s lips claimed Liam’s as his own, tongues fighting for dominance. 

They pulled away finally, breathless. Liam’s eyes lingered on Luke’s bruised red lips and he cannot resist giving him another peck. Luke laughed his tingly fairytale-like laugh, watching the reaction he was eliciting from Liam, whose face was flushed red and eyes were dark with lust. Luke’s gaze trail down from Liam’s beautiful blue eyes, down his sharp nose and his swollen lips to finally land on his fair porcelain neck. Luke shook his head decidedly and Liam’s eyebrows rose in confusion. Luke smirks before placing his lips on Liam’s smooth neck, marking up his territory. 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, feeling blood rush to his cock again. Luke observed the reaction and went to grip Liam’s now throbbing dick. Liam moans, his back arching against the wall. Luke teases lightly, his thumb ghostly brushing over the tip, making Liam groan in frustration.

“Luke, please,” Liam almost begs. Luke grins mischievously, dropping to his knees and teasing with his mouth instead. He passes his tongue over the tip, quickly and lightly. Luke hollows out his mouth and fits it over Liam’s huge cock, his mouth not coming into contact with it at all. Liam freezes still, feeling the warmth of Luke’s breath all over his sensitive rod. Luke looks up, watching Liam squirm a little, his hands clenching and unclenching. He releases him from his pain. Luke deep-throats Liam in one swift motion, his tongue sliding over Liam, hungrily squeezing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam groans, clenching his hands into fists, trying to resist the urge to force Luke’s head to go faster. Luke observes this, and guides Liam’s hand gently to his hair, using his eyes to reassure him that it is okay. Liam’s cock gets even harder at this, if that was even possible. Liam forces Luke to take his entire dick deeper, choking Luke. The sight of this makes Liam want to come between Luke’s beautiful lips and he quickly stops Luke. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke pants, his green eyes wide in shock.  
“I want to come with you inside me,” Liam mutters, embarrassed. Luke doesn’t reply for a second.

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot,” Luke groans suddenly, standing up and pulling Liam’s clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

“Come here,” Luke growls, pulling Liam to the bed, lying down and gesturing for Liam to get on top. Liam does this more than eagerly, making happiness bubble in Luke’s stomach.

“It’s bigger than I remember,” Liam whispers in awe, his hands resting on Luke’s cock, marveling at how his hands can’t even fit over it.

“Glad you like it, babe,” Luke chuckles, pulling Liam down to make out with him briefly. Liam begins to grind desperately, his cock smashing against Luke’s for some much-needed friction.

“Fuck, Liam. Do that any longer and I’ll come before I get to fuck you,” Luke groans, ending the kiss. Liam laughs quietly, moving his ass slower, gliding up and down the length of Luke’s throbbing dick.

“Fuck, I want to be inside you now,” Luke growls lowly, resting his hands on either of Liam’s hips, urging him to take his dick whole.

“How much do you want it?” Liam smiles innocently, moving faster and faster.

“Liam, babe. Fuck. Please stop. Fuck… babe,”

“That’s not an answer, Luke,”

“I want it so fucking bad. No, I need it. I need to be inside you now. You make me so fucking horny. Oh god yes,” Luke groans louder. Liam smirks, hovering a little and lining Luke’s big cock up with his ass, sliding down on it finally.

“Oh my fucking… You are so fucking tight. Fuck, I might come just like this,” Luke swears uncontrollably, pushing his sweaty hair back. 

“Your cock is so fucking huge. Oh god,” Liam groans, riding him a little faster.

“Fuck, just like that. Ride me so fucking hard, make me come in your tight ass,”

“You are so fucking hot. Shove your big fat cock deep into my ass, make me scream,” Liam picks up the speed, riding the fastest he could.

“Luke! Fuck, oh my god. I would’ve done this sooner if I, fuck, knew you were so fucking good. Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll last,”

“Liam! Oh, fuck yes. Fuck, ride me harder. Fucking ride me faster,” 

“You’re such a fucking tease. Always touching me, fucking laughing like that. I wanted to fuck you the moment I laid eyes on you. Fuck, your cock is so fucking big,”

“I fucking love when you talk dirty. Fuck, it makes me even harder. Fucking hell, you take my cock so good.”

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Liam pounds down even harder and faster, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Yeah? You gonna come all over my fucking dick? Go on, fucking come all over me.” Luke thrusts up quickly in time with Liam, going deeper with each stroke.

“Oh my… fuck. Luke, your cock is so big, I can’t take it. Fuck I want you so fucking bad. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Liam screams as his cum splashes all over Luke’s abs, some landing on his jaw. 

“We’re not done, Liam,” Luke growls, jacking Liam’s sensitive dick, licking the cum off hungrily. Luke flips them over so that Luke is now on top and he slides Liam’s hard dick in without hesitation.

“Fuck! Luke, you’re so fucking tight. Oh my god,” Liam shouts as his big fat cock is engulfed by Luke’s firm ass.

“Fucking hell. Your cock is bigger than I imagined. Fuck it’s stretching me out so good,”

“Oh my god, I fucking love you. Fuck, ride me harder!” 

“I fucking love you too. Oh fuck, my cock is so hard.” Luke brings his hand to his own cock, jacking it off in time with Liam’s thrusts.

“Fuck, your ass is squeezing me so good. Oh fuck. Fuck you’re so fucking perfect,”

“That’s it, fuck me harder. Pound my ass. Ram your huge fucking cock so deep I feel it for weeks.”

“Fuck, you’re so dirty. I love your ass so fucking much. Make me yours,”

“I want you to fucking come in my ass. Fuck, harder, harder! Please, faster! Oh my god, I’m gonna come. Fuck, you’re so fucking huge in me,” Luke bounces even harder, the bed rocking so fast, cracking the wall a little.

“Come all over me. I want your hot fucking cum in my mouth,” Liam thrusts even faster, using his hands to ram Luke down on his dick.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Please take it, take it in your mouth,”

“You make me so fucking horny all the time, you don’t even know. Fuck, this is a dream. This is a fucking good dream and I never want to wake up,”

“Fuck, I love you. I love you so fucking much. Oh FUCK!” Luke’s cum streams out, flying into Liam’s open mouth. Luke rides out his high, bouncing harder and harder on Liam’s fat cock. 

“Fuck, your cum tastes so good. I’m gonna come too, fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for months. FUCK ME!” Liam shouts as he comes for the second time, his warm cum flooding Luke’s ass.

“Oh god, it feels so fucking good.” Luke leans down to capture Liam’s mouth in a deep kiss, tasting his own cum in his mouth. 

“Stand up. I want to fuck you against the wall,” Luke gets off the bed, pulling Liam with him. Liam swallows excitedly as Luke backs him into the same corner, hungrily ravishing his lips and neck.

“Fuck, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life,” Luke says when Liam hooks his right leg over Luke’s shoulder, leaving Luke’s dick perfectly lined up with his hole. Liam tries to buck against Luke, wanting his big fat cock to slide in his ass and pound him until he passes out.

“Beg for it,” Luke instructs, dipping his cock shallowly into Liam’s hole, leaving him hot and bothered.

“Please, Luke. Fuck. I need your huge cock in me, fuck please. I’ll do anything,” Liam moans, bucking even harder.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Luke groans, ramming his cock deep into Liam in one stroke.

“FUCK!” Liam shouts as Luke’s cock hits his prostate. Luke’s eyes light up as he continues to ram his big cock against Liam’s prostate, smashing it with all his might.

“Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK YES!” Liam shouts amidst Luke’s muted groans.

That’s when the lock clicks downstairs and Liam’s mother’s voice travels up.  
“Luke, Liam? Are you guys home?”

“Yes, Mrs Blythe! We’re still doing the… oh my god… project!” Luke shouts as normally as he can, not stopping his ruthless pounding of Liam’s ass.  
“Okay, I won’t bother you then!” Mrs Blythe calls.

“That would be, oh fuck,” Luke whispers, “great! Thanks!”

Liam moans really loud, nearing the brink of insanity. The overload of pleasure was driving him crazy, the hard ramming of Luke’s big fat cock into his prostate, Luke’s sexy voice filling his ears. He was so gonna come.

“What was that noise?” Mrs Blythe asks.

“Nothing! Liam dropped something,” Luke quickly covers up, the conversation and the possibility of being caught making him infinitely hornier as he thrust into Liam even faster, banging him hard against the wall.

Liam was about to groan again, when Luke smashed his lips to Liam’s, eating up his moans quickly. 

“Your cock is so… oh my god… so,” Liam whispers mindlessly.

“So what?” Luke chuckles, picking up the pace even more, jackhammering into Liam’s ass.

“So good… OH FUCK! DON’T STOP. DON’T EVER FUCKING STOP. GOD, YOUR COCK IS SO FUCKING HUGE!” Liam shouts. Luke suddenly recalls that Mrs. Blythe is just downstairs, so he anxiously waits for her to scold them or something but the house is quiet downstairs. Luke sighs in relief. Mrs Blythe must have left again.

Luke grabs Liam’s hips and thrusts harder, smashing both their hips together. Liam’s cock throbs against Luke’s stomach, and Luke decides to take care of the neglected. He wraps his big hands around Liam’s cock, causing him to moan, his back arching off the wall. 

“You like that, huh?” Luke whispers lowly into Liam’s ear, sending tingles straight down to his dick. Luke begins to jack him off hard and fast, almost as mercilessly as he is pounding Liam’s tight ass.

“Oh fuck yes. Fucking pull on my dick,” Liam breathes out unsteadily, thrusting more urgently.

“You gonna come? Come all over my hands?” Luke teasingly nibbles on Liam’s ears, trailing down to his sweet spot on his neck.

“Oh GOD… I… I… FUCK!” Liam explodes from the overstimulation, cum spurting out in jets over Luke’s hands and his stomach. Luke thrusts out Liam’s high for him, until Liam’s convulsing is down to a shiver. Luke can tell Liam is tired from the fucking and so he stops, going to pull out. 

Liam wraps his hands around Luke’s neck, forcing him to stay in and mumbles softly, “You haven’t come yet, babe,”

Luke shakes his head, gently trying to pry Liam’s fingers off so he could set him down to sleep on the bed.

“No. I want you to come… Please, Luke, I want to feel you come inside me,” Liam mutters, bucking onto Luke.

“Oh fuck…” Luke hisses from the sudden thrust and uncontrollably bucks back. He wanted to come so badly as well.

“Fuck me hard. Use me for your pleasure,” Liam drawls in Luke’s ear seductively and Luke’s resolve shatters. He picks Liam up and wraps his legs around his waist, drilling his throbbing cock up into his ass again and again, going faster and faster.

Liam moans over and over, sensitive from his previous climax.

“Fuck, I love you so much. Your ass is the fucking tightest. Oh god… Liam, babe, I’m gonna come. Do you want it?”

“Fuck yes, come in my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard and so fast,”

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna come. Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come so hard,” Luke uses gravity to force Liam down on his big fat cock, again and again.

“Come for me, Luke. Fucking come in my ass,”

“FUCK. OH FUCK FUCK FUCK,” Luke’s cum fills Liam’s ass as he continues to drill into him really hard. A cute smile forms on Liam’s face as he hums happily. Luke chuckles, carrying Liam over to the bed and setting him down lightly. Luke is about to put his clothes back on when he feels Liam tug at his wrist.

“Babe, lock the door and get into bed with me. Please?” Liam mutters, his eyes already closed. Luke’s lips curve up into a smile as he proceeds to lock the door and spoon Liam.

Liam reaches behind his back and grabs Luke’s cock, sliding it into his ass. He sighs happily and goes to sleep. Luke, on the other hand, stays awake all night, watching over Liam.


End file.
